warriorcatsfanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bravery and Sacrifice: Series 1 Book 2
This fanfiction is by Splashcloud Allegiances ClawClan: Digstar: Brown tom with blue eyes. Frostwing: White she-cat with blue eyes. Expecting Minnowstream's kits. Minnowstream: Gray tom with green eyes. Russetstripe: Ginger tom with blue eyes. Emberfall: Ginger tom with blue eyes. Lionbreeze: Golden tom with green eyes. Fallenhope: Golden tom with blue eyes. Applefern: White she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Fernkit (Black she-cat with green eyes) and Strikekit (White tom with amber eyes. Eaglestrike: Dark brown tom with gray spots in face and amber eyes. Thornheart: Black tom with yellow eyes. Lilysky: Gray tabby with blue eyes. Expecting Lionbreeze's kits. Crookedtail: Really old black she-cat with blue eyes and a crooked tail. Rabbitstar: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Troutstar: White she-cat with green eyes and silver stripes. Diggingsky: Brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Pigeonwing: Black tom with yellow eyes. Stemsong: Brown calico she-cat with green eyes. Marigoldstem: Sand colored she-cat with green eyes. Blue-eyes: Mottle gray tabby with blue eyes. Scarheart: Black tom with dark gray stripes and yellow eyes. Heartspirit: White she-cat with blue eyes. Snowfang: White she-cat with green eyes. Whitebreeze: Gray tabby with one white eye and a blue eye. Cavefall: Silver tabby with dark amber eyes. Yellowsong: Red tabby tom with one yellow and one green eye. Whisperwing: Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Deadspirit: White she-cat with amber eyes. Ryecloud: Red tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Berryflight: Golden tom with yellow eyes. Softflower: Light gray she-cat with a bushy tail and amber eyes. Mother of Hopekit/Screamkit (light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes) Bravekit/Shriekkit (Ginger tom with blue eyes) Ashberry: Dark gray tom with blue eyes. Terrorshriek: White she-cat with dark green eyes and a gray bushy tail. Fierceclaw: Light gray tom with a darker stripe and green eyes. Frecklefur: Light gray she-cat with small dark grey flecks and blue eyes. Quailwing: Dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Mosscreek: Gray she-cat with green eyes. Prickleflight: Gray tom with yellow eyes. Swiftstrike: Dusky brown tom with white paws and green eyes. Kinkfeather: Fluffy black she-cat with shades of gray and amber eyes. Fireflower: She-cat with flame colored pelt and blue eyes. Leopardfire: Silver she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Burnstar: Black tom with green eyes Snakestream: White she-cat with blue eyes. Deaf in one ear. Grassblaze: mottled light gray tabby tom with green eyes Foxflower: black and silver tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Antleap: Tortiseshell tom with green eyes Fallowstorm: Dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes Furfang: Long haired golden she-cat with green eyes Petalfrost: Silver she-cat with amber eyes Beetlewhisker: Brown long haired tabby with blue eyes. Drinkecho: White tom with water blue eyes Owlleap: Brown tabby with a bushy tail and yellow eyes. Sleep-eyes: Gray and brown tabby she-cat with narrow green eyes. Eveningfern: Smoky black she-cat with green eyes Badgerscar: Fierce gray tom with a scar on his side from a badger and yellow eyes Ratfur: tom with short gray fur and amber eyes Spiderblaze: Gray and black tabby with bright amber eyes. Hawkwing: Brown tom with green eyes Thrushfur: Small light brown tabby tom with amber eyes Moledust: Light brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes Hollowspots: Brown tom with black spots and yellow eyes Swallowface: Tawny colored she-cat with blue eyes Leapheart: Sand colored she-cat with green eyes Spottedfeather: black she-cat with small white spots and yellow eyes Claw-eye: dark gray mottled tabby tom with one amber eye. Willowleaf: Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Shrewleg: small dark brown tom with amber eyes Flowerbracken: Ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes Rosestem: Red she-cat with green eyes Sweetlight: white she-cat with Tortoiseshell patches. Mistnose: Black she-cat with a gray nose and amber eyes Nightwhiskers: Black tom with black whiskers and blue eyes Pinesong: Red and gray tabby tom with yellow eyes. Freckleface: Dark brown tom with lighter spots on his face and green eyes Lightningcreek: Gold she-cat with green eyes and a white stripe down her back. Brightpoppy: Brown she-cat with black and gray spots along with amber eyes. Runinngberry: White she-cat with green eyes. Expecting Spiderblaze's kits. Goldwing: long haired golden she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes. Expecting Lizardcloud's kits. Sunfire: Gray and white tabby with bright yellow eyes. Crushedleg: Young tom with a crushed back leg. Black with two white front legs and a light gray tail with green eyes. Original name was Thorntail. Quickfire: Tan she-cat with white spots and amber eyes. Bluesmoke: Elderly She-cat with smoky gray fur and blue eyes. Larkleaf: Old gray tabby she-cat with a black Cats not in ClawClan: Lizardcloud: small ginger tom with blue eyes. Riverfall: Ginger tom with amber eyes Honeybreeze: Gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Robinfeather: Brown she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Cloudykit (Gray she-cat with amber eyes) and Rainkit (Ginger she-cat with amber eyes) Prologue The sky turned orange as the sun started to set. In a small den, not far from the ClawClan border, six cats were in a small den made up of a fallen tree, and branches. "What can we do Robinfeather?" asked the ginger tom with blue eyes. "I don't know Lizardcloud. Do you have any ideas Riverfall?" inquired Robinfeather. Riverfall looked up to her with his amber eyes. "We could go to the Moongrass," "StarClan won't help us!" exclaimed Robinfeather. "I agree with Riverfall, we should go to the Moongrass," stated a gray she-cat. "I know you are a medicine cat Honeybreeze, but why should StarClan always be the answer," argued Robinfeather. "It is better then nothing," commented Lizardcloud. "Might as well then," sighed Robinfeather, "but I am staying here with Cloudykit and Rainkit." "We will go to the Moongrass and leave Robinfeather here. Once we are done, we will come back," decided Riverfall. "Can I come?" asked a gray kit. "No Cloudykit," answered her mother, "You will stay here with me," "What about me?" inquired a ginger she-cat. "You will also stay here with me, Rainkit," replied Robinfeather. Lightning crackled outside and Honeybreeze got up to leave. Rain began to pour and trickles through the branches. Chapter One Lilysky struggled to get comfortable on the rough ground in the nursery. The queens who got the food in the nursery were the ones who would fight the most for it. Icebreeze, a former TunnelClan member, fought with claws and teeth for food. Her two kits, Grasskit and Meadowkit were also protected just as fierce. Lilysky was close to giving birth and could barely stand, much less fight, so she had almost no food. When Digstar found out that she was keeping sercrets, by not moving to the nursery, he punished her by not allowing Lionbreeze to bring her food for a moon. It had been almost a moon now and Lilysky was weak, Lionbreeze would be allowed to come in two sunrises. When she could, she would swallow a rotten bird or squirrel. She was glad that when the kits were two moons, you got to leave the nursery with your kits. Kits could stay with their mother for twelve moons. Parents of kits, now taught them how to hunt and fight. A shoot of pain went through her and she realized she was giving birth. Applefern tried to help while she watched over her two moon old kits. Softflower, who had moved to the nursery also tried to help. She laid an agonizing half a day, until she gave birth to three kits. A golden tabby she-cat, a gray tabby tom and a gray tabby she-cat. Goldwing, and Runningberry were also there attempting to help. "What do you want to name them?" inquired Runningberry. "I will wait until Lionbreeze can come tomorrow," answered Lilysky. When Lionbreeze could finally come and see her. Lilysky was worried about the golden she-cat. "She has milky white eyes," commented Lilysky, "I don't think she will ever be able to see," "Milkkit," replied Lionbreeze. "I want the gray she-cat to be Breezekit," stated Lilysky, "and the gray tom be Stonekit" "Milkkit, Breezekit, and Stonekit. Good names," commented Goldwing. A moon later, Frostwing came into the nursery carrying two half moon old kits. Softflower and Applefern's kits were two moons old, so they didn't live in the nursery any more. One was a white tom and the other was a gray she-cat. Walking over to Lilysky, she set then down. "Watch these worthless kits of mine. I am too busy to feed them right now, so it is now your job. I can't worry about some dumb kits right now. The gray she-cat is Shellkit and the white tom is Mudkit. Don't kill them, I need then to convince Digstar I am more powerful then Fallowstorm. If I tell you I don't need them, you can then kill them," growled Frostwing. Frostwing walked away and left her kits with Lilysky. Runningberry walked out with her newly born kit, Stormkit. Stormkit's fluffy brown fur was sticking out at different angles as Stonekit jumped on her. "Who kits are those?" he asked. "Frostwing's," answered Lilysky. "Well it is just like a cat like her to not care about her kits," commented Runningberry. "Where Forstwing going?" inquired Shellkit. "She never cared about us so why should we care," replied Mudkit. Breezekit walked out of the den, her gray fur was covered in dirt. Seeing the two kits, she trotted over. "You want to play?" she asked Shellkit. "Sure," answered Shellkit. "Moth!" called Stonekit seeing a moth. Running off Stormkit, he leaped into the air. His claw almost hooked the moth and he fell to the ground. Shellkit ran over to get the moth, and her brother, along with Stormkit followed. Milkkit walked slowly out of the den. Shellkit seeing her, stopped and padded over. "What happened to your eyes?" she asked. "I am blind," Milkkit answered. "Do you need help?" "No I am fine," A moon later when Lilysky was due to leave the nursery, Frostwing came back and took her kits with. Shellkit had become a great friend to Milkkit and was sad to leave. Now Lilysky laid next to Goldwing as she named her kits. Goldwing had told Lilysky that Littlefang had died instead of Lizardcloud. She was the only other cat who knew that Lizardcloud wasn't dead. "Littlekit," stated Goldwing looking at a she-cat that looked like Littlefang. "Songkit," She commented glancing at a golden she-cat. Then the last cat, a golden tom with green eyes was named Frogkit. A guard began to pad over to Lilysky. "I have to go, may StarClan light your path," Chapter Two Shellkit padded after her mother, "Where are we going?" Frostwing flicked her tail angrily, "Be quiet you worthless piece of fox-dung, you will find out once you get there," The trees flew by as Shellkit struggled after Frostwing. She let out a sigh of relief as Frostwing slowed down. The trees opened up into a clearing. Digstar, Fallowstorm, Fallenhope, Minnowstream, and a black tom with yellow eyes. "What are we going to talk about," hissed Frostwing. "Killing off Softflower, Lionbreeze, Lilysky, Goldwing, and Emberfall," The black tom reminded her. "Oh, ya," answered Frostwing. "We will kill them in a moon and take their kits. After their kits have been with us long enough, they will join us!" exclaimed Digstar. "We tell everyone else they were trying to escape," added the black tom. "Yes, Pigeonwing, we will," commented Fallowstorm. Shellkit stood there frozen with horror. They were going to kill Milkkit's mother. Knowing Digstar, he would probably kill Milkkit for being blind. Before she was left with Likysky, her mother had killed off Crushleg for being useless. Shellkit crouched down and snuck away from the cats. She dive under a few ferns. Once she was far enough away, Shellkit picked up speed. She stumbled over a few logs until she arrived near the nusery. Peering through the trees she noticed Milkkit. "Milkkit, where is Lilysky!" urged Shellkit hurrying over to her. When she got to Milkkit, Shellkit spotted Lilysky standing next to her. "What is it Shellkit?" asked Lilysky. "Digstar is planning to kill you, Emberfall, Goldwing, Softflower, and Lionbreeze!" shouted Shellkit. Category:Fanfiction Category:Splash's Fanfictions